Hearth and Home
by Alalaya2
Summary: The Watchers have watched over and over Thanos mess up the balance of the universes thanks to the Avengers have no one to keep them together as a family. They have had enough and chose an unexpected woman to act as their Hearth keeper and to help not save the world, but save them. Watch as she tries to blunder though the MCU to keep her new family and friends safe
1. A curb

Hearth

I tripped over a curb, it wasn't a very interesting curb it had a chip of cement missing but there was nothing about it to make that moment anything different then the norm. I got up and looked around to see how many saw my tumble. I felt the blood drain out of my entire body because I know there were no skyscrapers when I fell. "What the...?" I exclaimed in surprise only to have a sharp pain in my head. "Owch!" I looked at the rock covered in paper on the ground in front of me "WHO THROUGH THAT!" I hissed out in anger, unfamiliar surrounding or not I don't take shit form no one. I pick up the rock and find that the rock it a note.

' _Dear Sahara,_

 _We the Watchers have notice that the MCU has gone through many timelines without a Hearth keeper. As of such each timeline has gotten more and more destructive to prevent an uncontrollable multiverse collapse we have selected you from a universe that is aware of the, as your people call it, MCU branch or the multiverse. We have selected you because of your natural instincts to help people when they need it and act as a supportive role. You are also aware of the possibilities of the time lines but not enough to endanger its integrity._

 _To avoid stressing you too much in this new position we have switched you with your counterpart in this realm your lives have been near identical san a few different details for one you are now 16 again it is the year 1991. We have given you the knowledge you will need to prepare for your role in fighting Thanos. It will come to you throughout the week your it going to be starting collage on a full scholarship working under Dr. Bruce Banner in his first class to start to build your reputation in this dimension. You have also been given three intertwining powers control or energy, control of matter and healing. Theses power do have limits such as if it is a person's time to die you will not be able to stop it and some injures are fated to be, such as Fury's eye you will learn the limits as the week goes on. The address to your new house is on the back of this letter._

 _We wish you the best of luck._

 _The Watchers_

What the actual hell? I sit down on the dam curb and stare at the letter in my hand because this has got to be a dream or a joke. I'm nearly thirty not a dam teenager, I was book smart but not enough for the likes of Banner, and I was born in 1992 not 1975. I place my head on my knees, I deep down I knew this was real I just couldn't deal with this right now. I look at the address on my note and see that I am on the street that my new home is on. I hope they got the place furnished because I'm going in taking a bath and then going to sleep. I'll properly freak out when I wake up tomorrow.


	2. New home

Waking up the next morning did not make things better in fact it made things worse. It wasn't because of the house, no the house was great it looked like everything I ever wanted in my first home. No what made it worse was waking up and realizing that this was not a dream. "I'm a fan-girl in the Freaking Marvel Universe, why the hell is it me?" I ask the empty room. There was nothing special about me I had an associates degree that I couldn't use. I had worked at the same burger joint for seven years and had never been promoted even though I had trained all of my manages. I had one friend and she didn't talk to me very much in fact if I didn't text her once a month it would take her a year to contact me on her own. I did know a lot about the marvel universe compared to the average person but, I had nothing on the die hard fan. So, with all this in consideration why did they chose me? I look around the kitchen one more time and see another note on the refrigerator I was not there before.

 _Dear Sahara,_

 _I hope that you like your new accommodation as you will need it for the next year to start your studies and to start to make a network and connections. Next year it the starting point for you adventurers as you will need to deiced if your are going to do anything for Barns or Killmonger. They can both make good allies if reached in time or you can leave them to there fate as it is._

 _We have singed you up for several classes that can help you get an idea of possibilities for you while you are here. There is a map on the other paper on the refrigerator along with your scheduled for the next two weeks after these two weeks you can change it anyway you want. Now I have two warnings for you before you contact Fury if you want to learn about sorcery do so before you are on Shields list. Once you are on it they will not like it if you are out of sight for a long time. Beware of Hydra they are still around and will take any chance they can at getting you once they know you have powers try to remain as public as possible to make you a harder target for them._

 _Now I believe that you need to get ready if you don't you will be late to your first class with Dr. Banner._

 _Have fun_

 _The Watchers._

"Smart ass!" I mumble before looking at the map and scheduled first class is a two hour lab with Dr. Banner it starts at 1:00 p.m. at the south side of the campus I'm at the north end according to my map it looks like a half hour walk if there is not a lot of foot traffic in the way. I look at the clock and nearly jump out of my skin, it's 12:45. "SHIT I'M GOING TO BE LATE! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO SCHEDULED CLASSES FOR MY FIRST DAY HERE!"

I was already dressed for class and had eaten a large breakfast so I would be fine until class had ended but I would have to run the entire way to class in order to be there at a decent time. If I had known about this earlier I would have left an few hours ago to get a feel of the campus and to scope out the class but it looks like I'll have to save that for a different time. I grab the backpack and book it. I am not one of the most athletic people in the world in fact I hate running. I am one of those unfortunate girls that are well curvaceous and I have yet to come across an over the shoulder bolder holder that can keep the girls form flopping every which way. In other words it freaking hurts to run that is going to have to change well I am here though, in a world where magic, mutants, aliens, and who knows else is real being able to get the hell out of the way it a priority. I can see the benefits of being singed up for judo and gymnastics so at least those are two classes I know I'll be keeping on the list maybe I'll take up yoga again to help stretch out after a hard day.

I was dogging people left and right as it appeared to be a time for classes to change. Just my luck I look at the clock tower at the middle of the campus it is 12:55 I can at least see the building that my class will be in luckily form what I can understand it is the third classroom from the front door. I can see a guy with brown hair running towards the same class room so I won't be the only one late at least. He wrenches the door open and I am hot on his heals before the door can close. I pass the second door and don't slow down quick enough and the guy in front of me stops. I try not to run over him, but fail as I skid on the marble floor I yell out a warning but it was to late. I crash into him sending books and papers flying everywhere. I close my eyes and wonder again why me I can feel the guy under me flailing around like a dying fish. I open my eyes to a pair of brown eyes looking up a me through my cleavage. The reason he is flailing around is because he is having trouble breathing.

My Irish heritage shows as I turn a red as a rose "OH MY God I am so sorry I just got my scheduled twenty minutes ago and I had to run all the way from the north part of the campus I just didn't want to be late to my first class I am so sorry!" I get off him as quickly as possible and try to help him up before gathering up the book and papers I had caused him to drop. I hand him the papers I had collected "I am so sorry are you okay?" I look over the guy I ran over, he looks like he is in his twenties brown curly hair and kind brown eyes that have known pain. Aside from looking a little rumpled he looks okay.

"I'm fine I was running an experiment that took longer than I thought it would so, I am late as well so you will be fine."

"Sahara Wolfe" I hold out a hand in greeting.

"Dr. Robert Bruce Banner I do believe that it was my class you were running late too?" he laughs as he takes my hand.

I could feel my entire body turn a dark red I didn't even know I could reach without a sunburn. It was my first official day in MCU and I had nearly killed the future Hulk with my freaking Boobies. "I am so sorry Professor I didn't mean to run into you" I was ready to cry about this point talk about a bad first impression. Banner seeing I was about to cry tries to calm me down, it was at this point I notice the entire class is watching this through the open door. Its official my life sucks!


	3. Planing forward

I was very lucky that I didn't get in any trouble with my first meeting with Bruce. Some of the boy's in my class tried to call me boobies but, after the verbal smack down I gave them that stopped quickly. My first month in Dr. Banner's class I wore turtle neck shirts even though it was a little warm for them and a jacket with a hood. I sat in the vary back of the class room and avoided looking at anyone for quite a long while. Bruce would blush a little every time he looked me in the eye. At the beginning of the next month I finally had enough of us toeing around each other and cornered Banner when he was heading to the main lab to work with Betty.

"Dr. Banner I need to speak to you, pleas."

"Is it urgent, because I am late to my next lab."

I slam my hand onto the doorframe blocking him from leaving "Stop it!" I tell him in my no nonsense voice. Startled his head whips up in surprise. "The accident was a month ago and none of it was your fault. I won't always be a student here and sometimes in the future we may have to work together on a future project so you need to get over it now before it becomes anymore awkward than it already is."

"I'm sorry?" he says a little spooked at my change in attitude.

I sigh "no I'm sorry I let my Irish temper get the best of me some times, I just wanted to say we are both adults and I'm getting a little tired of you acting like a boy who just discovered cooties around me." I shift around a little uncomfortable now and not too sure what to say until I notice Bruce's hand had a bandage around it. "What happened to your hand?"

Bruce relieved to have the subject changed explained how he cut his hand on a broken beaker the night before I hold out my hand offering to take a look at it. I knew I could get his interest by healing him and it would help me further down the road for him/Hulk to associate me as safe.

"There are a lot of things in this universe that are going to be reviled to the world in the next twenty years. Things that only secrets government agents know now will be come public knowledge and a group of extraordinary people will come together to save the world but in the next ten you will see some of these things yourself." I let my new healing powers meld into the cut cleaning and healing it. "People with gifts so terrible that they seam like a curse will be reviled and Metahumans and Enhanced will become more command. I am a Meta my gifts let me calculate the most possible outcomes for the different paths time can take and it lets me heal people. I have seen you and I know in the future we will work together to save a lot of people." I look into his eyes making mine glow slightly "so again I'll tell you to knock it off the future will now be an easy one so just get over it and make it a little easier for everyone involved." I take the bandage off revealing clean unblemished skin and get out of their before he gets over his stupor.

As I am leaving, I yell over my shoulder with a slight grin "I'm in yoga club every Wednesday at

7:00 am you should come join us it really helps with controlling one's self. Also don't trust the Thunderbolt he will only lead you to pain." I decide to push it a little more and attempt a back flip off the top of the five steps of the entrance, and miracles of miracles I stick the landing. I rune the I am a bad ass vibe by pumping my arms in the air in a victory dance and give out an existed "YES!" so, sue me I have never managed to stick the landing for a back flip. Before that day any time I had tried I would end up with a bump on my head I rune it even more when I trip over a, you guest it, a freaking curb. I shot up in a flurry of arms and legs looking around making sure I didn't fall through another freaking portal. Seeing Bruce start towards me a look of worry in his eyes "I'm okay" I yell back at him.

He gives me a look that says, 'no you are obviously not okay, or sane for that matter'. Cackling like a mad woman I head out, there would be no more problems with me and Bruce.

It was so quiet in my house I was use to living with my family and they were always making some king of noise whether it be the clicking of keys on my Mom's computer as she worked form home or my dad blasting away his music as if he were a rebels teenager. I cannot even begin to tell you how many times I had been woken up by my dad because he decide that it was a great idea to play his electric guitar in the middle of the night due to his insomnia keeping him up.

The sounds of the house with Grandma Carle's Ghost checking in on us and sometimes catching the ghost Great Aunt Greta complaints about the modifications to the house. Getting these new powers was not as frazzling as they couldn't have been thanks to the woman of both sides of the family being low lever Medium in fact the family legend states that the reason our last name is Wolfe is because we are descendants form the Irish werewolves. Irish werewolves are not to be mistaken to other culture werewolves for there are always only two in Ireland. A husband and Wife take for forms of wolfs and protect the land and when one dies the other follows, normal after their successors are chosen.

I'm glad that I can still see them in this new life even though I'll have to hide a lost from them and eventually cut myself off from them. Once I start going after Hydra I'll need to get protection for them I don't want them to be used as my family as collateral though I would like to see how they would do against my Grand I still think at 95 she can kill my ass. Not to mention the former military family members a Seal, a demolition expert and the airdrop paramedic. Those were a small comfort to me that even if all else fails they can raise holly hell on whoever is dumb enough to go after the Wolfes especially the ones with red hair.

I Look at the calendar again and see I'll be tuning 17 in two days I run what I know about the timeline in my head again I'll be 18 when Killmonger becomes an Orphan and it will be a few months before the Winter soldier goes after Howard. I close my eyes and exhale. "Well shit" I murmur as I know my mind is already made up but don't want to admit it. Looks like I'm going to be a single mother at 18 screw the watchers my Grand, mom, and Grandma are all going to kill me for this.


End file.
